familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ramsey, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Bergen |government_footnotes = |government_type = Borough |governing_body = Borough Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Deirdre A. Dillon (R, term ends December 31, 2018)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Bruce VozehBorough Hall Directory, Borough of Ramsey. Accessed June 16, 2016. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Meredith BendianBorough Clerk, Borough of Ramsey. Accessed June 16, 2016. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 10, 1908 |named_for = Peter J. Ramsey |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 14.480 |area_land_km2 = 14.297 |area_water_km2 = 0.183 |area_total_sq_mi = 5.591 |area_land_sq_mi = 5.520 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.071 |area_water_percent = 1.26 |area_rank = 266th of 566 in state 9th of 70 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Ramsey borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 27, 2011.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Ramsey borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed December 27, 2011. |population_total = 14473 |population_rank = 173rd of 566 in state 22nd of 70 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 8, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 1012.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 2621.9 |population_density_rank = 237th of 566 in state 46th of 70 in county |population_est = 15102 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = −4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 11, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 351 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 41.059136 |longd = -74.145931 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07446Look Up a ZIP Code for Ramsey, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed December 27, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 29, 2013. |area_code = 201Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Ramsey, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed August 29, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400361680American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885364US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Ramsey is a borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. It is a suburb of New York City, located northwest of Midtown Manhattan. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 14,473, reflecting an increase of 122 (+0.9%) from the 14,351 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,123 (+8.5%) from the 13,228 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 5, 2012. Ramsey was incorporated as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 10, 1908, from portions of Hohokus Township (now Mahwah Township). Additional territory was annexed from Waldwick in 1921, and portions of the borough were ceded to Saddle River in 1925.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 84. Accessed January 30, 2012. History The most noteworthy local historical site is the Old Stone House, which is, predictably, both old and stone, though its construction materials in the early 1700s also included hog's hair. It was originally a Dutch farmhouse and served as a tavern during the American War. Legend has it that Aaron Burr even slaked his thirst at this site, on his way to courting the woman who would become his wife in Ho-Ho-Kus. The structure opened as a historic site in 1960 with a riveting display of old pitchers. Ramsey is named after Peter J. Ramsey, a 19th-century landowner who died circa 1854,Van Valen, James M. [https://archive.org/details/historybergenco00valegoog History of Bergen County, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Publishing and Engraving Co.; 1900. p. 199. Accessed May 1, 2014. who had sold the land that became the site of a railroad station called "Ramsey's" in 1848.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living in: Ramsey", The New York Times, May 19, 1991. Accessed September 21, 2015. "The roots of the northern New Jersey borough date to 1848, when the Paterson and Ramapo Railroad opened a line to connect Paterson with ferries crossing the Hudson River to New York. One stop along the way was named Ramsey's, after Peter J. Ramsey, a farmer who sold the land for the station to the railroad." Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 5.591 square miles (14.480 km2), including 5.520 square miles (14.297 km2) of land and 0.071 square miles (0.183 km2) of water (1.26%). The borough is bordered by the Bergen County municipalities of Saddle River and Upper Saddle River on the east, Allendale on the southeast, and Mahwah on the north, west, and southwest.Areas touching Ramsey, MapIt. Accessed January 8, 2015. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006–2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $111,549 (with a margin of error of +/- $8,131) and the median family income was $136,475 (+/- $2,642). Males had a median income of $90,326 (+/- $5,483) versus $63,234 (+/- $6,177) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $52,491 (+/- $36,084). About 1.9% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.4% of those under age 18 and 9.8% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Ramsey borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 27, 2011. Same-sex couples headed 20 households in 2010, unchanged from 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 3, 2013. Accessed October 23, 2014. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 14,351 people, 5,313 households, and 3,947 families residing in the borough. The population density was 2,583.2 people per square mile (996.6/km2). There were 5,400 housing units at an average density of 972.0 per square mile (375.0/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 91.62% White, 0.78% African American, 0.10% Native American, 5.85% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.54% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.93% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Ramsey borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Ramsey borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2012. There were 5,313 households out of which 37.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.4% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.7% were non-families. 22.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.18. In the borough the age distribution of the population shows 27.0% under the age of 18, 4.9% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 26.3% from 45 to 64, and 11.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 93.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.9 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $88,187, and the median income for a family was $104,512. Males had a median income of $75,017 versus $43,205 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $41,964. About 1.4% of families and 1.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.2% of those under age 18 and 2.5% of those age 65 or over. Economy Corporate residents of Ramsey include: * Flight Centre, parent company of Liberty Travel and GOGO Worldwide Vacations, is located at 69 Spring Street.Terrero, Ruthanne. "GOGO Set to Expand", TravelAgentCentral.com, September 1, 2008. Accessed January 30, 2012. "Flight Centre Limited, a giant global retailer based in Australia, announced it had agreed to purchase Ramsey, NJ-based LibGo last year, which includes wholesaler GOGO and its corresponding retail travel agency arm, Liberty Travel, late last year. The transaction included the purchase of 193 retail travel locations along the East Coast, Chicago and Florida and 40 wholesale locations in 22 states." * Konica Minolta's U.S. offices are in Ramsey.Company Overview, Konica Minolta. Accessed January 30, 2012. The most common industries for females in Ramsey, according to City-data.com, from 2008–2012:Ramsey, New Jersey, City-Data. Accessed August 31, 2015. *Health care and social assistance (22%) *Educational services (16%) *Finance and insurance (11%) *Manufacturing (10%) *Professional, scientific, and technical services (8%) *Retail trade (8%) *Other services, except public administration (5%) The most common industries for males in Ramsey, according to City-Data.com, from 2008–2012: *Finance and insurance (17%) *Manufacturing (13%) *Professional, scientific, and technical services (10%) *Construction (9%) *Retail trade (8%) *Wholesale trade (7%) *Educational services (7%) Ramsey has a strong small business environment; the city ranked 3rd in a Fundera study of the best towns in New Jersey for entrepreneurship. Arts and culture Ramsey has an old-style downtown cinema with two screens. It closed in 2013, but reopened in 2014 after a successful Kickstarter campaign raised the funds needed for updated projection systems.Mazzola, Jessica. "Ramsey Cinema Closed, Future Unknown; Several factors contributed to the owner's decision to sell the Main Street theater, former employees say.", Ramsey Patch, August 23, 2013. Accessed October 23, 2014.Staff. "Local Resource: Moviegoers arrive at newly-reopened Ramsey Theatre", Bergen.com, January 10, 2014. Accessed October 23, 2014. "After closing its doors on August 20, 2013, the theater raised over $125,000 through Kickstarter and local fundraising to renovate and update the location to digital projection. Ramsey has six houses of worship. These include: First Presbyterian Church, Lutheran Church of the Redeemer, St. Paul's Roman Catholic Church, St. Paul's Ukrainian Catholic Church, St. John's Episcopal Church, and Grace Baptist Church.Houses of Worship, Borough of Ramsey. Accessed September 29, 2015. Parks and recreation Ramsey Golf and Country Club, located on Lakeside Drive, has an 18-hole golf course, the Lakeside Grille restaurant, swimming pool, picnic area, playground, tennis courts and a banquet room.Home Page, Ramsey Golf & Country Club. Accessed October 23, 2014. Finch Park, located on Church Street and Island Avenue, has a playground, picnic areas, 8 baseball and softball fields, a street hockey rink, and basketball courts.Finch Park Creative Playground, Ramsey, NJ, NJ Playgrounds. Accessed October 23, 2014. The Ramsey Municipal Pool, located on East Oak Street, has a newly renovated pool and waterslides, a recreational field and pavilion, and beach volleyball and basketball courts. Behind Ramsey High School, there are five tennis courts and a running track that are open to public use.Ramsey High School, TennisRound. Accessed September 29, 2015. Behind Tisdale Elementary School, there are two softball fields that are open to the community. Government Local government Ramsey is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The governing body consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 165. The Borough form of government used in Ramsey, the most common system used in the state, is a "weak mayor / strong council" government in which council members act as the legislative body with the mayor presiding at meetings and voting only in the event of a tie. The mayor can veto ordinances subject to an override by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The mayor makes committee and liaison assignments for council members, and most appointments are made by the mayor with the advice and consent of the council.Cerra, Michael F. "Forms of Government: Everything You've Always Wanted to Know, But Were Afraid to Ask", New Jersey State League of Municipalities. Accessed November 30, 2014."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 6. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. , the Mayor of the Borough of Ramsey is Republican Deirdre A. Dillon, whose term of office ends December 31, 2018. Members of the Ramsey Borough Council are Council President Vanessa Jachzel (R, 2016), William J. Jones (R, 2018), Peter Kilman (R, 2015), Ken Tyburczy (R, 2017), Joseph Verdone (R, 2017) and Harry Weber (R, 2016).Mayor and Council, Borough of Ramsey. Accessed June 16, 2016. Ramsey has been governed entirely by Republicans for the last 4 election cycles.2016 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Borough of Ramsey. Accessed June 16, 2016.[http://www.co.bergen.nj.us/DocumentCenter/View/4887#page=57 2016 County and Municipal Directory], Bergen County, New Jersey. Accessed June 16, 2016.Bergen County Statement of Vote November 3, 2015 General Election, Bergen County, New Jersey Clerk, December 2, 2015. Accessed March 21, 2016.Bergen County Statement of Vote BER_20141104_E, Bergen County Clerk, December 16, 2014. Accessed January 8, 2014.Bergen County Statement of Vote General Election 2013, Bergen County Clerk, November 14, 2013. Accessed December 9, 2014. In January 2015, the Borough Council selected Peter Kilman from a list of three candidates nominated by the Republican municipal committee to fill the seat expiring in 2015 that held by Deirdre A. Dillon vacant since she was sworn in as mayor that month.Scully, Christina. "Ramsey Council appoints new member", Ramsey Suburban News, February 5, 2015. Accessed April 18, 2015. "Fourteen-year resident Peter Kilman was chosen to the fill the council seat vacated by Deirdre Dillon when she became mayor, and was sworn to the post at the Jan. 28 session." In November 2015, Kilman was elected to serve a full three-year term. Joseph Verdone was chosen in August 2012 to fill the vacant seat expiring in December 2014 of Bruce Vozeh following his resignation the previous month to become the municipal administrator.Carrera, Catherine. "Ramsey Borough Council vacancy filled", Ramsey Suburban News, August 10, 2012. Accessed November 3, 2013. "Joseph Verdone, 71, was chosen to fill the term vacated by Bruce Vozeh last month, when he assumed the position of borough administrator." Federal, state and county representation Ramsey is located in the 5th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 39th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 15. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=65 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 63, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 9,705 registered voters in Ramsey, of which 2,133 (22.0% vs. 31.7% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 2,712 (27.9% vs. 21.1%) were registered as Republicans and 4,849 (50.0% vs. 47.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 11 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Bergen, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 13, 2013. Among the borough's 2010 Census population, 67.1% (vs. 57.1% in Bergen County) were registered to vote, including 91.3% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 73.7% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 13, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 4,333 votes (57.0% vs. 43.5% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 3,167 votes (41.7% vs. 54.8%) and other candidates with 62 votes (0.8% vs. 0.9%), among the 7,598 ballots cast by the borough's 10,342 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.5% (vs. 70.4% in Bergen County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 13, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 13, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 4,417 votes (54.7% vs. 44.5% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 3,556 votes (44.0% vs. 53.9%) and other candidates with 59 votes (0.7% vs. 0.8%), among the 8,076 ballots cast by the borough's 10,046 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.4% (vs. 76.8% in Bergen County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 13, 2013.2008 General Election Results for Ramsey, The Record (Bergen County). Accessed September 6, 2011. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 4,606 votes (58.4% vs. 47.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 3,207 votes (40.7% vs. 51.7%) and other candidates with 52 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 7,886 ballots cast by the borough's 9,754 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.8% (vs. 76.9% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 13, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 69.9% of the vote (3,162 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 29.1% (1,316 votes), and other candidates with 1.1% (48 votes), among the 4,599 ballots cast by the borough's 9,948 registered voters (73 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 46.2%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 2,945 votes (55.8% vs. 45.8% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 1,945 votes (36.8% vs. 48.0%), Independent Chris Daggett with 343 votes (6.5% vs. 4.7%) and other candidates with 24 votes (0.5% vs. 0.5%), among the 5,280 ballots cast by the borough's 9,866 registered voters, yielding a 53.5% turnout (vs. 50.0% in the county).2009 Governor: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 13, 2013. Education The Ramsey Public School District serves students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. As of the 2011–12 school year, the district's five schools had an enrollment of 3,017 students and 240.7 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.53:1.District information for Ramsey School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 9, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011–12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Ramsey Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 9, 2014.) are Mary A. Hubbard Elementary SchoolMary A. Hubbard Elementary School, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed November 3, 2013. with 415 students in grades K–3, Wesley D. Tisdale Elementary SchoolWesley D. Tisdale Elementary School, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed November 3, 2013. with 455 students in grades PreK–3, John Y. Dater Elementary SchoolJohn Y. Dater Elementary School, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed November 3, 2013. with 433 students in grades 4–5, Eric Smith Middle SchoolEric S. Smith Middle School, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed November 3, 2013. with 743 students in grades 6–8 and Ramsey High SchoolRamsey High School, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed November 3, 2013. with 971 students in grades 9–12.New Jersey School Directory for the Ramsey Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed November 3, 2013. Students from Saddle River's Wandell School attend the district's middle school and then have the option of attending either Ramsey High School or Northern Highlands Regional High School as part of sending/receiving relationships with the Saddle River School District and each of the respective districts.Superintendent's Welcome 2013, Ramsey Public School District. Accessed December 9, 2014. "Ramsey's 3,020 students are educated in two K-3 schools, one 4-5 upper elementary school, a middle school for grades 6-8 and a 9-12 high school. In addition to serving the residents of Ramsey, the District educates the students of Saddle River in grades 6-12 through a send-receive relationship."Ramsey Public Schools 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 1, 2016. "In addition to serving the residents of Ramsey, the District educates the students of Saddle River in grades 6-12 through a send-receive relationship."Northern Highlands Regional High School 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed May 31, 2016. "A four-year public high school, Northern Highlands strives to address the needs of all of its students who come from four towns in northern Bergen County: Allendale, Upper Saddle River, Ho-Ho-Kus, and Saddle River."Ramsey Schools Overview, Saddle River School District. Accessed December 9, 2014. "Following graduation from Fifth grade, students enter Eric Smith Middle School in Ramsey, New Jersey. Upon graduation from Eighth grade students may attend Ramsey High School."Northern Highlands High School Overview, Saddle River School District. Accessed December 9, 2014. "Northern Highlands High School is located in Allendale New Jersey and is one of the two high schools Saddle River students may elect to attend." Ramsey High School was the 30th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 33rd in 2010 out of 322 schools listed.Staff. "The Top New Jersey High Schools: Alphabetical", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2012. Accessed September 4, 2012. The magazine ranked the school 13th in 2008 out of 316 schools.Staff. "2010 Top High Schools", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2010. Accessed April 12, 2011. Public school students from the borough, and all of Bergen County, are eligible to attend the secondary education programs offered by the Bergen County Technical Schools, which include the Bergen County Academies in Hackensack, and the Bergen Tech campus in Teterboro or Paramus. The district offers programs on a shared-time or full-time basis, with admission based on a selective application process and tuition covered by the student's home school district.About Us, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 13, 2013.Admissions, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 13, 2013. The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark oversees the operation of the Academy of St. Paul, a K-8 schoolHome Page, Academy of Saint Paul. Accessed August 31, 2015.Bergen County Catholic Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed August 31, 20151. and Don Bosco Preparatory High School, an all-boys Roman Catholic high school for grades 9-12 founded in 1915 and overseen by the Salesians of Don Bosco.About the Prep, Don Bosco Preparatory High School. Accessed August 31, 2015.Bergen County Catholic High Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed November 12, 2016. In 2015, the Academy of St. Paul was one of 15 schools in New Jersey, and one of six private schools, recognized as a National Blue Ribbon School in the exemplary high performing category by the United States Department of Education.2015 National Blue Ribbon Schools All Public and Private, National Blue Ribbon Schools Program. Accessed November 14, 2016.Mueller, Mark. "Which N.J. schools were named National Blue Ribbon schools?", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, September 29, 2015. Accessed November 14, 2016. "Fifteen New Jersey schools have been recognized by the federal government as National Blue Ribbon Schools, a designation that celebrates excellence in academics or progress in closing the achievement gap among groups of students.... Each of the 15 New Jersey schools was chosen for the 'exemplary high performing' category, which weighs state or national tests, high school graduation rates and the performance of subgroups of students, such as those who are economically disadvantaged." Transportation , on Main Street, is the oldest operating passenger rail station in New Jersey and serves both Main Line and Bergen County Line trains.]] Roads and highways , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Bergen County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Bergen County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 3, 2013. A number of roadways serve Ramsey and its neighboring communities, providing the borough with easy driving access to New York State (including New York City) and other points within New Jersey. NJ Route 17Route 17 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, March 2009. Accessed November 3, 2013. and County Route 507County Route 507 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, August 2007. Accessed November 3, 2013. intersect the areas east and north of Ramsey's downtown business district, while Interstate 287 and U.S. Route 202 pass through the Darlington section of Mahwah to the west and the New York State Thruway (I-87/I-287) and NY Route 59 run through Suffern, New York to the north. Public transportation Ramsey has two NJ Transit train stations which provide mass transit access to Hoboken Terminal with connections available at Secaucus Junction to Penn Station New York in Midtown Manhattan and other NJ Transit lines.Routes by County: Bergen County, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed September 14, 2016.Bergen County System Map, NJ Transit. Accessed September 14, 2016. Located on Main Street just east of Central Avenue in the borough's downtown area, the Ramsey Main Street stationRamsey station, NJ Transit. Accessed December 28, 2011. was constructed in 1868 by the Paterson and Ramapo Railroad and is the oldest operating passenger station in service in New Jersey."It Started with the Train Station", Postcards of Historical Ramsey, NJ, April 29, 2004. Accessed November 3, 2013. "Built in 1868, it is the oldest passenger rail station in service in New Jersey. Within a couple of years the Paterson & Ramapo was sold to the New York & Erie, later just the Erie Railroad, one of the most important companies during the golden age of American railroads." The Ramsey Route 17 station, which opened on August 22, 2004, is a park-and-ride facility and regional commuter hub located along Route 17 South in the northern section of town.Ramsey Route 17 station, NJ Transit. Accessed December 28, 2011. Both of these stations are stops along NJ Transit's Main Line and Bergen County Line.Main/Bergen-Port Jervis Line, NJ Transit. Accessed November 3, 2013. Short Line provides bus service along Route 17 (with limited service at other local stops) to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.Schedule Details: Ramsey, NJ to New York, NY, Short Line (bus company). Accessed December 13, 2013. Popular culture Scenes from the The Happy Wanderer episode of the HBO series The Sopranos were shot at the Maple Shade Motel and scenes from the episode "Bust Out" were filmed at the Ramsey Outdoor store.Parrillo, Rosemary. "The Locations", The Star-Ledger, March 4, 2001. Accessed November 3, 2013. "Episode 23: 'Bust Out' ... Locations: Davey's store, Ramsey Sport and Outdoors, is actually Ramsey Outdoor at 240 Rt. 17 North in Ramsey." Some scenes from the 2006 film World Trade Center were filmed in a house in Ramsey.Garrett, Scott. "Congratulating the borough of Ramsey, New Jersey, on its 100th Anniversary", Congressional Record, Volume 154, Number 40 (Monday, March 10, 2008). Accessed November 3, 2013. "Today, Ramsey is the site of six churches, three parks, four public schools, and a public library. Several scenes from The Sopranos episode``The Happy Wander'' were shot at the Maple Shade Motel, and Ramsey was also a setting for scenes from the 2006 film World Trade Center." A segment from the second episode of Rescue 911 features two residents from Ramsey who were saved from an oncoming freight train."Rescue on the Tracks", Postcards of Historical Ramsey, NJ, October 20, 2014. Accessed December 9, 2014. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Ramsey include: * Danny Aiello (born 1933), stage and film star lived in Ramsey for many years during the 1980s and 1990s.Golden, Tim. "FILM; Danny Aiello Journeys Along The Blue-Collar Road to Stardom", The New York Times, February 10, 1991. Accessed December 28, 2011. "Though friends say he is cashing paychecks of close to $1 million, Mr. Aiello and his wife, Sandy, live in the same split-level house in Ramsey, N.J., that they bought a decade ago for $125,000." * Adrienne Asch (1946–2013), bioethicist, founding director of the Center for Ethics at Yeshiva University.Fox, Margalit. "Adrienne Asch, Bioethicist and Pioneer in Disability Studies, Dies at 67", The New York Times, November 23, 2013. Accessed February 13, 2014. "When she was a girl, her family moved to New Jersey, then one of the few states that let blind children attend school with their sighted peers. She attended public schools in Ramsey, in Bergen County." * Tom Austin, drummer and lyricist for the 1950s / 1960s rock band Royal Teens, best known for their one hit Short Shorts.Koscs, Jim. "Once Coveted, Now Orphaned", The New York Times, November 25, 2010. Accessed December 28, 2011. "But Tom Austin remembers when it was. Four years ago, he bought a 1953 Mercury Monterey, a car that was still fairly hot in 1957 when, as a high school student, he co-wrote and recorded the hit song 'Short Shorts' with the Royal Teens. Now a real estate appraiser in Ramsey, N.J., Mr. Austin shares the old-car hobby with his two sons." * Edd Cartier (1914–2008), pulp magazine illustrator.Grimes, William. "Edd Cartier, 94, Pulp Illustrator, Dies", The New York Times, January 8, 2009. Accessed December 28, 2011. "Edd Cartier, whose noirish illustrations for the pulp magazine The Shadow and action-packed, often whimsical illustrations for stories by L. Ron Hubbard, Isaac Asimov and other writers made him one of the leading science-fiction and horror artists of his time, died on Dec. 25 at his home in Ramsey, N.J. He was 94." * Mike Dietze (born 1989), professional soccer player who currently plays for the Philadelphia Fury of the American Soccer League.Fox, Ron. "Ramsey resident signs with Fort Lauderdale Strikers", Ramsey Suburban News, April 18, 2013. Accessed September 21, 2015. "Ramsey's Mike Dietze in his Fort Lauderdale Strikers jersey.... He had 13 goals and 10 assists as a Don Bosco senior, but the season was abruptly ended when he suffered a broken leg." * Louise Eisenhardt (1891–1967), early neuropathologist who was the first woman to serve as president of the American Association of Neurological Surgeons."Changing the Face of Medicine: Dr. Louise Eisenhardt", National Institutes of Health. Accessed December 9, 2014. "Louise Eisenhardt was born in Ramsey, New Jersey, circa 1900, to Albert and Ella Knoll Eisenhardt." * Jonathan Halyalkar, child actor who played Billy on the 1980s sitcom Who's the Boss?April 25, 1985 in History, BrainyHistory.com. Accessed June 5, 2008. "Jonathan Halyalkar, born in Ramsey, New Jersey, actor, Billy-Who's the Boss". * Henry Herx (1933–2012), film critic whose reviews were intended for Catholic moviegoers.Levin, Jay. "Henry Herx of Ramsey, film reviewer for a Catholic audience, dies at 79", The Record (Bergen County), August 16, 2012. Accessed September 4, 2012. "Mr. Herx, of Ramsey, retired in 1999 as director of the U.S. Conference of Catholic Bishops' Office for Film and Broadcasting."Hevesi, Dennis. "Henry Herx, Film Critic for Catholic Publications, Dies at 79", The New York Times, September 2, 2012. Accessed September 4, 2012. "Henry Herx, who over three decades wrote thousands of movie reviews for Roman Catholic publications, assessing the moral complexities raised on screen through the prism of church tenets, died on Aug. 15 at his home in Ramsey, N.J." * Charles Ernest Hosking Jr. (1924–1967), United States Army Master Sergeant and Medal of Honor awardee; Hosking Way, a road off Darlington Avenue, is named in his honor.Vietnam War Congressional Medal of Honor Recipient: M/Sgt. Charles Ernest Hosking Jr., U.S. Army Special Forces, Medal of Honor. Accessed May 29, 2007. * Bridget Anne Kelly, former Deputy Chief of Staff to Governor of New Jersey Chris Christie.Kelly, Mike. "Mike Kelly: Image of former Christie aide Bridget Anne Kelly doesn't fit résumé", The Record (Bergen County), January 9, 2014. Accessed January 18, 2014. "Kelly grew up in Ramsey, the daughter of Richard Daul, now the director of veterans services in the Bergen County government. In 1990, she graduated from Immaculate Heart Academy, an all-girls Catholic high school in Washington Township." * Maria LaRosa, on-camera meteorologist for The Weather Channel."Maria LaRosa", WXIX. Accessed July 30, 2013. "I was born in Mahopac, New York, but grew up in Ramsey, New Jersey, a suburb of New York City." * Bob McAdoo (born 1951), NBA champion and former New York Knicks player lived in Ramsey during the 1970s/1980s/1990s."Nets, McAdoo Stuck On Contract Terms", The New York Times, March 13, 1981. Accessed December 28, 2011. "McAdoo, who lives in Ramsey, N.J., has said he wants to finish his career near his home." * Ryan McGinley (born 1977), photographer.Ryan McGinley, About.com : Photography. Accessed May 21, 2007. "Ryan McGinley was born in Ramsey, New Jersey in 1977." * Bill Pellington (1927–1994), linebacker who played 12 seasons in the NFL for the Baltimore Colts.Bowen, George via Associated Press. "Pellington in Final Season With Baltimore", Reading Eagle, October 7, 1964. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Wesley Schultz (born 1982), guitarist and lead vocalist of The Lumineers.Staff. "The Lumineers: Chasing Big Dreams Out West", NPR, May 26, 2012. Accessed November 14, 2012. "The Denver folk group The Lumineers was founded in 2002 by Wesley Schultz and Jeremiah Fraites, who grew up together in the New Jersey suburb of Ramsey." * Justin Trattou (born 1988), defensive end for the Minnesota Vikings and former player on the New York Giants.Justin Trattou, Florida Gators football. Accessed September 20, 2011. "Hometown: Ramsey, N.J., School: Don Bosco Prep. Helped lead Don Bosco to a perfect 12-0 record and its first state title since 2003 during his senior year with 82 tackles and 17 sacks"Hutchinson, Dave. "Giants' Justin Trattou is making a name for himself", The Star-Ledger, August 23, 2013. Accessed December 9, 2014. "But so is third-year pro Justin Trattou, a Ramsey native and undrafted free agent who just keeps making plays." * George Verwer (born 1938), founder and international director of Operation Mobilisation, a Christian missions organization.About Us, Send The Light Distribution. Accessed July 5, 2012. "This was the original name George Verwer used to describe the literature distribution arm he formed at Operation Mobilization in 1957. Verwer converted to Christianity while a high school student in Ramsey, NJ." Fallen heroes In a five-year span, the borough saw the deaths of three Ramsey High School graduates who were serving in the United States Armed Forces: Corporal Michael Jankiewicz (Class of 2006), Staff Sgt. Eric Christian (Class of 1993), and Staff Sgt. Timothy McGill (Class of 2001).Carrera, Catherine. "Ramsey honors fallen Staff Sgt. Timothy Raymond McGill with homecoming", Ramsey Suburban News, October 3, 2013. Accessed November 24, 2015. "'I sure hope this is the last procession we have to do,' Botta said, referring to memorial processions the borough has witnessed for fallen Marine Staff Sgt. Eric D. Christian, 39, and Army Ranger Michael Jankiewicz, 23, both graduates of the high school also killed while serving in Afghanistan." References Sources * Municipal Incorporations of the State of New Jersey (according to Counties) prepared by the Division of Local Government, Department of the Treasury (New Jersey); December 1, 1958. * Clayton, W. Woodford; and Nelson, William. [https://archive.org/details/historyofbergen00clay History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey, with Biographical Sketches of Many of its Pioneers and Prominent Men.], Philadelphia: Everts and Peck, 1882. * Harvey, Cornelius Burnham (ed.), [https://archive.org/details/genealogicalhist00harv Genealogical History of Hudson and Bergen Counties, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Genealogical Publishing Co., 1900. * Van Valen, James M. [https://archive.org/details/historybergenco00valegoog History of Bergen County, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Publishing and Engraving Co., 1900. * Westervelt, Frances A. (Frances Augusta), 1858–1942, [https://books.google.com/books?id=As8wAQAAMAAJ History of Bergen County, New Jersey, 1630-1923], Lewis Historical Publishing Company, 1923. External links * Ramsey Borough website * Ramsey Public School District * * School Data for the Ramsey Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Ramsey Free Public Library * Ramsey Police * Ramsey Volunteer Rescue Squad * Ramsey Volunteer Ambulance Corps * Ramsey Office of Emergency Management * Ramsey Volunteer Fire Department * Ramsey Historical Society * Postcards of Historical Ramsey, NJ * Ramsey Cinema Closed Future Unknown * Ramsey Country Club * Finch Park Creative Playground Category:Ramsey, New Jersey Category:1908 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:settlements established in 1908